Tempus Fugit
"Tempus Fugit" is the eighteenth episode of Season Two of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Mark Goffman and directed by Paul Edwards. It is the thirty-first episode of the series overall, and debuted on February 23, 2015. This episode is the second season finale. Synopsis Season Two of the spellbinding series comes to a dramatic close, leaving Sleepy Hollow and its residents forever changed. Familiar faces will perish and a key relationship will implode beyond repair.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20150202fox02/ Recap Ichabod loads up his weapons and goes out to fight the British with the others. He fights his way through the battlefield until his side wins. Afterward, Ichabod checks the corpses for Hessians with a mark on their hand. A soldier tells Ichabod that they have captured a woman who claims she has knowledge about the war... and that Ichabod is looking for a Hessian with a bow on his hand. Abbie is waiting in her cell in Sleepy Hollow when Ichabod comes in. He has no idea who she is, and Abbie explains that they haven't met yet. She warns that he will face the Horseman on the battlefield, and he and Ichabod will kill each other. Ichabod demands an explanation, and Abbie says that if he gets her out then she will explain everything. Ichabod doesn't believe it and starts to go, but Abbie says that the Horseman has an ally who will make sure that Ichabod dies on the battlefield. Ichabod receives a message as bugles sound in the distance, and Abbie knows what the message says. She says that she has faced the Horseman before, and warns that Ichabod cannot defeat him without her. Katrina searches the medic tent for Ichabod, sure that he was cut down by the Horseman. A soldier explains that a slave woman called Ichabod away, and confirms that it was Abbie. The wounded soldier says that Ichabod was saved by his absence, and the Horseman was like something from Hell. Ichabod and Abbie return to the battlefield, and she uses whiskey as a disinfectant for a wounded man. Several of the American soldiers have been decapitated and the wounds are cauterized, and Abbie explains that the Horseman did it. Ichabod demands an explanation, and Abbie says that she knows what Washington has told Ichabod. She finally explains that they will meet in 200 years and Ichabod would have died if she hadn't pulled him from the battle. Abbie worries about the changes to history, and Ichabod demands to know who she is. Ichabod's superior, Colonel Sutton, demands to know why Ichabod abandoned his post. Sutton says that he never gave orders for Ichabod to question Abbie, and tells him to accompany the 12th Regiment and to stay with them unless ordered otherwise. Ichabod asks what will happen to Abbie, pointing out that she knew about the Hessian attack. He suggests that Abbie is a British agent and offers to take her back to Fort Hudson for interrogation. Sutton refuses and says that Abbie will be sent to a camp for runaway camp. Ichabod convinces Sutton to let him take her in and get answers, but warns that Ichabod's connections won't save him next time. As Ichabod and Abbie take the wagon to the camp, Abbie thanks Ichabod for going out on a limb for her. He demands answers and asks what she knows of him. Abbie tells him about how Ichabod and Katrina became married, but Ichabod figures that the British know of his relationship from their spies. She then explains how they take on impossible tasks in the future, and turn to books written by Washington, Jefferson, and Franklin. Ichabod admits that Franklin recently returned from France, and Abbie says that he can confirm her story. After a moment, Ichabod tells the driver to take them to Franklin. The Horseman rides through the battlefield and looks for Ichabod, but finds no sign of him. Katrina appears and addresses him as Bram, and says that she knows he's there for Ichabod. She explains that Ichabod betrayed her and joined forces with another woman, and offers her help to find and kill them. A soldier tries to run off and Katrina blasts him down. The Horseman considers and then nods in agreement. Ichabod and Abbie arrive in Sleepy Hollow, and people note Abbie's clothing and pass by. As they go to Franklin's house, Abbie explains that she thought she was heading to bigger things than Sleepy Hollow, but she learned that the big things are in Sleepy Hollow. Franklin answers his door and is immediately taken with Abbie. She explains where she's from and what the future is like, Franklin accepts everything she says and points out to Ichabod that everything they're striving for is in front of them. He tells Ichabod that he heard rumors of the power of the Grand Grimoire, and even the forces of evil fear the repercussions of changing time. Abbie merely says that a witch opposes them, and Franklin sends Ichabod to get his Almanac. He then confirms that Katrina is the witch, and warns that the Grimoire can't heal Katrina's guilt. Franklin tells her that they have to concentrate on undoing the Traveler Spell, undoing everything that has happened since Katrina and Abbie traveled back. The statesman admits that he doesn't know the specifics, but believes that for a short period, any spell can be undone. He then says that they must speak with Grace Dixon, Abbie's ancestor, at Fredericks Manor. When Abbie suggest telling Ichabod the truth, Franklin warns against it. Ichabod returns and reluctantly agrees to the plan. The Horseman bursts in and Ichabod attacks him with his sword. As they fight, Abigail grabs Franklin's guns and opens fire. Franklin goes for a grenade but the Horseman decapitates him. Ichabod and Abbie run off and the discarded grenade goes off, bringing the house down on the Horseman. However, the demon is only stunned, but leaves as the townspeople come to put out the fire. Back at the jail, Ichabod locks Abbie up again. She insists that they have to get to Fredericks Manor and reverse the spell, but Ichabod blames himself for Franklin's death. He accuses Abbie of leading the Horseman to Franklin, but she insists that the Horseman is after them because they are the only ones who can fix it. When she says that they're partners, Ichabod demands to know what she discussed with Franklin in private. Abbie finally says that Katrina is the one who cast the spell and has allied with the Horseman. Shocked, Ichabod turns and walks away, and Abbie tells him that he'll soon learn that Katrina is pregnant with his child. She tells him to check her confiscated cell phone and use his birthday as the password, and see the selfies that they took. When Ichabod goes upstairs, he finds Sutton waiting for him. The colonel is furious that Ichabod disobeyed orders and may have cost them the war. Ichabod says that Abbie is insane but not a spy, and Sutton tells him that he's been relieved of duty. The colonel dismisses him and Ichabod has no choice but to go When Ichabod returns home, he finds potion ingredients on the table. Katrina comes out and asks why he's not with his men, and he exthat he was with a madwoman. As they talk, Katrina secretly enchants a knife and prepares to drive it into Ichabod's back. Ichabod notes that the ingredients are for a pregnant woman, but Katrina says that it's for a neighbor woman. As she prepares to drive the knife into Ichabod's back, Katrina asks where she can find Abbie. Soldiers knock at the door and tell Ichabod that Washington has requested his presence. As he goes, Ichabod notices an open spell book on the table. Outside, he tells the soldiers to ride ahead because there's someone he has to visit first. Back at the jail's main room, Ichabod finds Abbie's cell phone. The guard says that Sutton was planning on paying Abbie a visit. Ichabod manages to turn on the cell phone, startling himself. As Abbie pulls a nail out of the bench in her cell, she hears footsteps approaching. Ichabod discovers that the cell phone password is his birthday, just as Abbie said. Abbie uses the nail to pick the lock on the cell door. Ichabod finds the photos. Sutton comes in before Abbie can get the door open. She has no choice but to sit back down. Ichabod plays a video of himself making a selfie., and realizes that Abbie was telling the truth. Sutton enters the cell and vows to make her pay for Franklin's death. When he comes at her, she disarms him with a few expert moves and chokes him unconscious. Ichabod arrives and explains that he confirmed her story. They then take the tunnels toward Fredericks Manor. The next morning, Ichabod and Abbie emerge from the tunnels and head for the manor. Ichabod explains that he saw the Grimoire and realized that something was wrong. Abbie warns him that the Katrina that traveled back in time is not the woman he knows. The Katrina that saved their lives is gone, and Ichabod blames himself for not seeing the seeds of evil within his wife. They arrive at the manor and go inside to meet with Grace. Sutton goes to the medic tent and Katrina tends to his wounds. She finds some of Abbie's blood on him and senses that Abbie is going to Fredericks Manor. When Sutton wonders how she knows, Katrina admits that she's a witch and kills him with a spell. Grace invites them inside and Abbie explains that she's Grace's descendant. The woman realizes that Abbie is a Witness, and Abbie asks her how they can undo the Travelers Spell. Grace has the spell but warns that it will require a great deal of power. She'll have to drain the spell that shields the house. As Grace works, Abbie explains that they found her journal, and Grace admits that she didn't know if her efforts would bear fruit. The Horseman rides up to the manor with Katrina, and Ichabod goes out to delay them long enough for Grace to finish the spell. Abbie warns him that he'll die, but Ichabod points out that if Grace succeeds then it won't matter. Grace warns that Abbie must stay with her, and Ichabod says that it will be his pleasure to meet her again in the America that he helped to forge. She says that he doesn't speak so formally to her in the future, and gives him a hug. Grace asks Abbie to look at her journal, and insists that the empty pages at the end are the ones that Abbie will write about the crucial battles ahead. Katrina breaches the wards and the Horseman rides in. Ichabod shoots him off his horse and ducks a spell from Katrina, and the Horseman charges forward. Watching, Abbie realizes that Ichabod can't win and starts to go out. Grace stops her and tells her to read the spell, while outside, the Horseman prepares to decapitate Ichabod. Time freezes as Grace and Abbie recite the spell. Katrina, furious, realizes what has happened. Inside the manor, Abbie sees history flash before her... and finds herself back in the town hall. Katrina is back as well and blasts her back, and then levitates her into the air and chokes her. Ichabod tries to grab a nearby knife, but Katrina pulls it into her grasp. They fight and Ichabod ends up stabbing Katrina in the chest. As she lies dying, she sees [[Jeremy Crane|Henry]'s spirit gesturing toward her. Ichabod holds his wife in his arms and watches her die. After a moment, Katrina dissolves into ash. Abbie assures Ichabod that he had no choice, but Ichabod says that they all did. He picks up the Grimoire just as Jenny and Irving arrive. Irving assures them that he's back to normal now that Henry is dead, and Abbie hugs him. Jenny realizes that Katrina is dead and offers her condolences to Ichabod. Abbie says that their battle with the Horseman and Katrina is over, but the most crucial battles are still ahead of them. She says that they must face them together and they'll be there for each other. They leave but Ichabod hangs back and Abbie asks him if he's ready. After a moment, he says that he is. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Lieutenant Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones as Captain Frank Irving *Katia Winter as Katrina Crane *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *John Noble as Jeremy Crane Guest Starring *Timothy Busfield as Benjamin Franklin *Marc Menchaca as Colonel Sutton *Onira Tarés as Grace Dixon Co-Starring *Jeremy Owens as Headless Horseman *Craig Branham as Headless Horseman (riding) *Karen Boles as Nurse *Alan Heckner as Jailer *Matt Dearman as Soldier *RJ Shearer as Private McMillan *Tom Lancaster as Jailer Trivia Title * In Japan, this episode is known as 1781, the crucial year in which Katrina (and Abbie) returned to. **The original US title "Tempus Fugit" is a Latin phrase meaning, "Time flies". In the episode itself, "Tempus Fugit" refers to the incantation for the Albiro spell, which was used by Grace and Abbie to undo the changes done to the past. The incantation goes, "Quod tempus fugit restituare tempore" (Restore the time which hath passed). Production Notes * Interestingly, the events that take place in this episode are the exact reversal of what took place in "Pilot", where Crane met Abbie. * In here during a selfie video, Ichabod mentions that he hates the "narcissism of millenials" and the "penchant for waffles." Goofs *Crane refers to 2015 as being in the second millennium: 2015 is in the third millennium. Body Count *Multiple British soldiers - killed by various means *Benjamin Franklin - Beheaded by the Headless Horseman (reversed) *Colonel Sutton - Katrina Crane magically killed him (reversed) *Katrina Crane - Stabbed by Ichabod Crane to prevent her from killing Abbie Mills Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 218Promo1.jpg 218Promo2.jpg 218Promo3.jpg 218Promo4.jpg Screencaps 218Battlefield.png 218Ichabod.png 218FrontGate.png 218AbbieCell.png 218Nurse.png 218WoundedSoldier.png 218Katrina.png 218Man.png 218AbbieIchabod.png 218Man1.png 218Ichabod1.png 218Horseman.png 218Horseman1.png 218Katrina1.png 218HorsemanKatrina.png 218GrandGrimoire.png 218Victim.png 218Benjamin.png 218Benjamin1.png 218DeadBenjamin.png 218Man2.png 218Soldier.png 218Witch.png 218Cards.png 218Woods.png 218IchabodAbbie.png 218FredricksManor.png 218Patient.png 218WhiteEyes.png 218Grace.png 218Barrior.png 218BreakindSpell.png 218Evil.png 218LightPower.png 218IchabodDeath.png 218SpellReversed.png 218Jeremy.png 218KatrinaDead.png 218Disintergrating.png 218Abbie.png Videos Sleepy Hollow 2x18 Promo "Tempus Fugit" (HD) Season Finale References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes